Connectors are well known in the art for establishing electrical connection between electronic devices. Nearly every electrical system has one or more electrical connectors that enable the establishment of electrical connections between various portions of the system. Electrical connectors are also frequently used to provide electrical connection in high voltage, high current energy systems. Such connectors must operate with high reliability, and are often under severe environmental conditions. Some of the primary concerns associated with high voltage applications are the discharge of voltage along a path from the connection to the environment and voltage leakage at the connection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,817, a connecting structure is disclosed for similar applications. However, the lug and gland connection disclosed may provide less than adequate contact area and poor sealing characteristics when unmated. When this connector is unmated, moisture can access the braided wire of the cable. This can lead to corrosion of the cable and possible capillary action.
It is desirable to provide an electrical connector for high voltage applications that maximizes the surface contact area, minimizes the amount of voltage discharge, simplifies the process involved in making the connector and establishing a connection, and maintains a sealed condition while mated as well as un-mated.